DMHG so close, yet so far, tough love
by karexdarkxkiss
Summary: the battle is over but the rouge death eaters are still around and until school starts in three weeks the fighters must stay in safe houses, and it seems draco and hermione are to be living togther in his private home. Can they learn the others truths.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

From the first time I met him I'd always seen him as an insufferable little bastard, excuse my language, sniping away at me. Strutting about the place as if it was his own. Bull! He was just a spoilt little brat and spending any amount of time with him was too much. So spending 3wks with him – mostly alone - was to be blissfully pleasant. Yer right, and Hargrids a really cute little pixie. Little pixie – not a bad name for that roach, note the subrogated cute – my ass. I don't care what they say he sacrificed or went through.

Good lord as if his existence could be made any more unbearable. Having someone stay at his private home (not even his mother or father knew existed) was enough tip the barrel towards death as a more welcoming choice. However he was a Malfoy, a slithering no less and they did not choose death so lightly. A whole 3wks with her, the one with hair as bushy as her cat, Catshanks or Crookshank. What ever – 3wks with her would be as nice for him as hell freezing over for the fire loving devil himself! God help me!

Chapter one:

The battle had ended, Voldemort had fallen at his own hands, and Hogwarts was once again safe. School has been suspended until the new term and in the meantime the students who had fought on the front line had to be ushered into hiding just until the rouge death-eater where caught or school started, which ever came first.

McGonagall stood before those who had fought bravely in the final battle, many of the D.A and a few extras. She coughed to quiet the noise from the students.

'Eh-hem, good evening everyone, I appreciate your co-operation in this matter – it will only be short. Here I have the names of students and the safe houses you have been allocated to. There shall be no arguments. You will stay there for 3wks at max then return to school to either re-sit your 5th year or continue with you previous education'

A murmur of whispers swept across the students as nerves and excitement surfaced.

'And here was me thinking I could live a nice quiet, normal life now' Harry muttered to Ron.

'Ah don't worry mate! I wont let your life ever be quiet' he grinned ' besides the burrow is one of the safe houses I'm sure we'll be together, wont we Hermione?' Ron asked to his girlfriend. She squeezed his hand.

'Of course Ron -Ron' she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder and turned her attention back to the Head mistress.

'Firstly, Nevil Longbottom, Terry boot and Seamus Finnigan, you all shall be staying with Mrs. longbottom at nevils house, you may leave.'

' Lavender brown, the patil twins and cho chang you will be residing in a house owned by the ministry in California'

The girls giggled with glee, they got to have sun. As they left you could hear the excited shout of 'suntan' being called.

'Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas, you will go to Oliver woods home, Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy will reside in his private home ' the head mistress surveyed the crowd as she heard a protesting shout.

'What?' Ron shouted ' what the hell, all the other groups are girls or boys only, why does she have to go with Malfoy' he spat at the head mistress.

'Ron I understand your concern but as I said before these arrangements are final. Now please take your seat, granger please remove yourself'

Hermione was still speech less as she removed herself from Ron's side to exit the room. She heard her name called from behind.

'Don't think I asked for this Granger, I am as perplexed as you' Draco gazed at her dazed expression.

'Look you stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours, the house is big enough anyway come on' he reached for her arm and tugged.

'Yer course sorry' she replied and apperated to her destined address.

Back in the room the head mistress was finishing calling out the name.

'Finally, our biggest group, Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, and Luna you will stay at the burrow, right if you would please leave as soon as possible I have lesson to plan, see you in 3wks' she smiled at them.

'And I am sorry about Hermione, It wasn't my choice, the department thought that is was best to put someone who was capable of dealing with Malfoy if he should go over board with all he has been through' she surveyed the students.

'Yer we understand professor, don't' worry and good luck on being head' Harry said stepping forward and shaking her hand.

'Ok guys ready for a little apperation? Last one there is a looooser' George scoffed at his fellow companions.

End of CH one – just an introduction Ch 2 the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hermione appeared next to her, companion for want of a better word, outside a large manor. It exterior was white with black paneling, Victorian. The drive way though bare was wide and long. She shuffled behind Draco trying hard not to show her awe of the place. He opened the door and gestured her to follow inside.

The house was huge. Tastefully decorated in neutral colors, the large hall way lead down to a door, which was open. She could see a bright and open kitchen and food she could smell something delicious. To her right there was another door she assumed was either the dining room of living room. And which ever it wasn't was on her left. She gazed at the staircase that ran up the centre of the hall way and split at top. God this house nothing like a Malfoy manor would look like she thought.

'the dining room is on your left, living room on your right, kitchen down the hall. Dinner I usually at 6' Draco paused to look at her, her face was relaxed and graceful as she studied his home. Thump. Draco shook his head and pulled his gaze from her face.

' Follow me up the stairs' and he began to ascend.

She quickly followed up the stairs to the balcony that ran round in a circle. At the very top the stairs facing her was two doors in each corner. He didn't mention what they were, she sigh in disappointment. She continued to follow him to a door that was directly opposite the unnamed room on the left.

'Here is were you'll stay, I hope is, erm to your liking, there is an on suit and a bell should need anything to call Faye the house elf, apparently your luggage is already here' he finished.

He was being so formal, not nasty or nice he was confusing her greatly, were was the arrogant weasel or should I say ferrite she knew?

'Thank you im sure it will be lovely, erm where is it you sleep Draco so I not to get the wrong door' she pried, she said for a reaction maybe a small hint of the old Malfoy. He smiled. Oh god he actually smiled at her, she heard her heart flutter. He was gorgeous; he grey eyes that had been so cold were silver and sadly empty. His strong jaw line and flawless skin was over whelming, why had she never noticed. His voice broke her from her gaze.

'Mine I next to your, the door there' he pointed down the hall ' I will see you at dinner, give you 20minutes to change or what ever you girls do' with that he turned and moved off back down the stairs just as she entered her room.

Dam he thought, had she caught him gazing at her again? What was he thinking it was Hermione, the same girl he had called mudblood for the past 5 years – he winced? Still what ever she was or wasn't she certainly was prettier than he thought or maybe he'd never had really looked. Three weeks was going to be along time. Not only from keeping any alien thoughts from his head but from not being able to have sex with whom ever he wanted when ever. That was the reason he had bought this private home for his pleasures. He groaned inwards and flung himself onto the couch in the sitting room. It had been a long day.

The room was beautifully, no that didn't describe it well enough Hermione thought. It was breath taking it was painted in a pale cream, with soft furnishing the bed was covered in a cream duvet cover, with pale pink roses scattered into a pattern. She hurried to the bathroom, curiosity got the better of her. It was huge, just like the rest of the house. A large bath and separate shower, a sink and toilet all decorated to match the room she has just left. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. A Beautifully house and reasonable Malfoy. What more could she ask. She hurried out of the bathroom to change into something more comfortable for dinner she flung open her suitcase.

Dinner came all to soon for Draco and when Hermione graced the room with her presence he had to keep from choking on his wine. She looked beautiful, he hair was sleek and long falling below her shoulders her skirt was knee length with a slight that threaten to make any man want to… he stopped an moved his gave upwards. Oh god she had a low cut top on. Great – he would be staring at her cleavage for the remainder of dinner.

'Are you ok Draco? You don't look so good'

'Im fine sorry, please sit – Faye…' before he could finish food appeared in front of them.

'This looks amazing I must thank Faye later, erm how about a toast?' Hermione looked Draco raising her glass and she smiled. Maybe in these 3wks she could learn more about Malfoy, the real him, after all he had risked a lot in turning on Voldemort and his followers like even if his motive was for the sake of him mother. He raised his glass towards her.

'To knew beginnings and new friendships?' she worded so that the last word she uttered was a question she raised an eyebrow at him.

'To new beginnings and new friendships' it wasn't said in a thrilled manner but I was a start she beamed at him.

By the time dinner was nearing its end Malfoy could take now more, ever time he looked he his sex swelled and occasionally his heart thumped. He dragged himself from the table.

'I sorry im terrible tired I must rest good night Gra – Hermione' and he dashed form the room. Once safely inside his room he discarded his clothes, sat and released himself from his erection before heading for nice cold shower.

Hermione slipped into the bed, the silk sheets clung to her body. She missed her friends but at the same time, God he had looked so bloody gorgeous in the light of the dining hall. She cursed. She shouldn't be thinking about Draco she was with Ron now, well sort of, they'd kissed hadn't they realized each other's feeling that had built over the years. Though he hadn't actually asked her out despite referring to her as his girlfriend. She sighed. Sleep would bring her peace, and she closed her eyes.

The first week flew by. It was usually pleasant. She and Draco seemed to get on quite well reminiscing on old school times good and bad. Draco didn't speak of Quidditch as Ron and Harry did but of the news muggle and wizarding. They discussed theories and who there favorite people where and they career aims. It was just so nice and different to have a normal conversation, even if it was with Draco, an enemy of 5 years. She would quite like to be able to refer to him as her friend but only in private, she did not wish for Draco to know he had an effect on her view of him.

She had received one bundle of letter from each of her friends who were currently residing in the burrow. All of them seemed to be having a pleasant time, there was some mention that rooms had been moved about and now Ron and George were in one, Harry and Ginny in another – who molly has allowed that was beyond her and Luna was currently on her own although was apparently frequently going missing.

Ron had ended his with 'Love Ron- Ron' but nothing else she sighed.

'What's wrong 'mione?' Draco asked looking up from his book

'Oh nothing just, I like being here but I miss my friends and well school work' she looked at him; he face was relaxed and concerned. So many emotions had crossed his face that week that she had thought not possible.

'If anyone else had said they missed school work I would of fainted but you, it just normal right? – How about I show you around the town?'

She laughed at his comment; he always made her feel good and equal if not above him in intelligence.

' I would like that' she smiled and got to her feet.

This last week had been, eye opening to Draco. He found himself thinking more and more about Hermione. She was intelligent and gentle yet she stood her ground. She was his kind of women. On top of all that she was gorgeous. He often had to catch himself from kissing her, and there had been many opportunities to. In all his life he had never had someone he could talk to or call a true friend. He felt he could tell her anything, everything and not fear who she would tell ad it would stay with her always. So when he saw he look so sad earlier in the sitting room he had to do something to make her smile. They were currently walking down the high street passed the jewelry shop. She stopped. Her gazed at her and followed her line of sight.

'It beautiful' she gasped. He peered closer; she was looking as sliver heart locket that had a red ruby in the corner of the swirls of the design. She smiled again.

'Come on I fancy some tea' and walked on ahead.

Draco lingered before following suit. He hadn't seen her smile properly today and he just wanted her to be happy.

They found a quiet café around the corner. He ordered for them both and they sat in silence. She kept sneaking looks at him. He was so sweet nothing like she had ever thought and she like him, as liked him liked him. Which was causing troubles for her heart. She wasn't sure she should trust him, he could turn round and break her heart any moment and…

'Ill be back in minute excuse me' Draco got up and walked away from he table.

What if she let her heart control her head he just got up and left her like he had the table. She finished her tea in time, as he rounded the corner back to her.

'Come on it getting late we should head back' he held out his hand to her. She didn't hesitate but took it firmly and smiled.

'Of coarse, some dinner and bed I think' they began to walk back towards the manor. Draco didn't let go of her hand until they reached the house.

'I was think we could go swimming on Friday in the pool out back' Draco suggested to his lovely guest and they sat in the garden on Wednesday afternoon.

'Pool? What pool, I didn't know you had pool to' she gaped at him.

'But of coarse I am a malfoy after all it just over the back inside the large green house building' he pointed towards the back of the garden.

'That would be lovely Draco id very much enjoying that'

he smiled down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. God he wanted he so badly, in his bed. It was getting late and went to tell Hermione but saw she had fallen asleep. He moved carefully and picked up in his arms. She felt oddly right being in his arms. She was ever so light so it was no bother to take to her room. He placed down on the bed a removed her shoes and covered her up. He looked into he sleeping face. He heart lurched, a little over a week and she would be gone and the only women he might of ever loved would leave him alone. But wasn't that always the case, he was always alone even when surrounded his father had made sure of that. He bent down and brushed he lips against his.

'Good night my Hermione' he murmured to her. As he walked from her room he could of sworn he heard her whisper 'my Draco…' but he shrugged it off and went to find release in the land of dreams.

Chapter three coming soon. I know this is a little slow but I wanted it be a little more like a short book. Please comment and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Thanks for all reviews so far and thank you for your help to, this is my first time writing fan fiction and im so used using slang in my other stories but I will try my best to try not to! Much love to all!

It was late, the fire was glowing bright offering the only light in the darken sitting room. Hermione has join malfoy on the couch in the silence. She was sick of all the piety talk of nothingness. She desperately wanted to know the real Draco his story.

' Tell me about it Draco' she whispered

'Tell you about what?' he asked calmly

'Your story, what happened to you. Why you acted how you did, cause you don't seem like that person who were at school at all'

She heard him take a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

'Fine, when I was younger before Hogwarts, and even through Hogwarts my father would constantly abuse me with his first and magic, I was brought up alone I was nto allowed friends, I had to keep the company of my fathers and mother, well she was to scared to do anything' he paused

'oh Draco im so sorry' she pulled her self up to touch the side of his face.

He stared back at her. He brown eyes weren't full of pity but of concern for him.

'my father made continue to deepen myself in the dark arts. He made me do his biding and then gave me as a gift to voldemort for his reckless behavior. I was given a task, to kill the headmaster or have my mother and self killed. Of coarse he would do away with my father to but I felt nothing for him, he was not my father he was dead to me long ago. So I did it, carefully I planned everything despite my head screaming no. And then I got to the roof on that night and Dumbledore saw straight through me he called out everything I was and everything I wasn't. I couldn't kill him Hermione, I couldn't' he stopped

'hey it's ok, no one blames you, I don't blame you I understand what you were fighting for I get it' she pulled him into her embrace and he relaxed again against the warmth of her body.

'Then when the battle at Hogwarts flung into action, I made a decision, my own decision for once. I turned on those who I had been forced to keep sides with and shouted every curse I knew at them. To hell was I going to let that bastard voldemort and my father win and any control over me' he jumped up grinding his teeth in anger he clenched his fists.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she was sure the was much more detail to it all but even from what he said her heart went out to him even more. Draco had never known love or companianship he wasn't cold by choice, he was cold inside because that's how they had made him. She just wanted to soften his heart, even a little. She reached for him and hugged him tight.

'it ok now though, im here I always be here for you Draco, our secret ok?' she pulled back to see his face. It was full of pain and sorrow; it had washed out the anger from moments before.

He leaned closer to her, placing his hand under her chin, lowered his head and kissed her. She hadn't pulled away; she'd kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her close to him. It felt wonderful to him, she felt wonderful to him, she was everything he wanted. His heart knew that he loved her but his head refused to listen and he pulled away.

'Im sorry good night' and he fled the room, his sex was beginning to tae over his trail of thought and he would not do that to her as he had so many other women.

Hermione sighed. She knew he heart had lost to him. She craved his touch, she wanted his tongue to dance in her mouth, to explore her body, she blushed at her own thought. This was malfoy. Oh whom was she kidding, yes it was malfoy but it was her malfoy the malfoy she knew and only she. She followed the path he made out of the room; she followed only her destination was not the same as his though she would of gladly followed.

It was Friday evening already when they final went swimming although she had to admit the sky look amazing she pulled herself from the water and sat on the side waiting for him.

Draco entered the pool area in his trunks. He looked across the pool towards Hermione. She sat there dripping wet in her bikini. His mind went into over load. He dived into the pool before his erection could show and swam to her side.

'Hey' he said pulling into the water.

'Oi! Watch it' she said splashing him. God his look amazing is chest bare and smooth.

She was inches from him so he stepped closer to her erasing any distance that had once been there. he let his mouth come crashing down on her. A desperate need filled him as he encouraged her to let him slip his tongue inside her mouth to explore.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, her mind and heart urging every touch his made on her. She nibbled his lip and groaned at her and pulled her into his arms and began to make his way from the pool to the house. Once inside he carried up the stairs into his room and placed on his bed. His sheet were of red satin, red seemed to run the trough the room though she didn't take much notice as he began to unclasp her bikini top and through it on the floor. She fumbled with his trunks before pulling them down. He helped her remove them completely. He towered above her hands either side of his head and glanced down. Good lord she wanted him.

Chapter 4 will be up shortly.

Review and rate please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please keep reviewing and rating. There are still some twist to come at least another 3 chapters so I appreciate the support guys and girls!

Draco quickly removed the last offending item of her clothes and flung it onto the floor. He moved Hermione up toward the pillows of his bed. He began to suckle on her breast. She moaned with pleasure. He then turned his attention to the rest of her body; he began to nibble his way down her hips. He lowered his head between her legs to taste her. Her breathing quickened as his let his mouth dance about her clit. He wet is figures before entering her with them. She gasped. He smiled to himself. She was just so beautiful. She let his fingers dip in and out of her making sure she was fully aroused. He pulled himself up to her face once more and kissed her, hungrily as he entwined his fingers in hers and held her tight as her allowed his sex to enter her. He began slowly, making sure she savored every motion he made. He then settled into a rhythm thrusting his sex into her with all his might.

She moaned with pleasure as he drove into her again and again. She arched her back against him to let him penetrate deeper. Oh god she loved this man. He hands clung to his neck, running through his hair, down his back. Her first time was with Draco, she smiled but as she did she gasped as the pleasure over whelmed her and made her shudder and scream his name. 'DRACO!' she climaxed with a sigh a sunk back onto the bed.

He came with her, held her as they peaked together in pure bliss. This woman, his women, lay panting with him. He rolled off her and led by her side. He pulled her close to him and held her tight. She didn't utter a word but he heard her hushed breathing even out and soften. She'd fallen asleep. She turned herself to face him and buried her face in his chest. He smiled down at her. That night he had the most peaceful and dreamless sleep.

When Hermione woke she felt around for the warmth of his body. Finding what she was looking for she smiled and sighed with happiness.

'Morning beautiful' came a soft, silky voice.

She opened her eyes and gazed at Draco, his face handsome as ever.

'Good morning to you to' she pushed herself up to sit by him.

'So… what do you have planned for today?' she asked him.

'Oh I don't know, I thought I'd spend the day ravishing you. I promise the second time is better than your first and third better than that and the forth well…' he grinned at her and kissed while pulled her under the covers to explore her figure once more. Hermione let out a girlish giggle.

When they finally emerged from the bedroom it was the next day, they chatted as normal but there was way more touchy feely business going on. The stood in the kitchen while Hermione whipped up some muffins. Draco moved behind her sliding his arm around her waist. She lent against him as he nibbled and kissed her neck.

'Draco, stop it im trying to bake here' she moaned sinking against him with pleasure.

'Are you sure you wish for me to stop 'mione' she whispered into her ear.

'Yes now go be useful and get some plates'.

Draco collected the plates from the cupboard, making his own food was not something he had done before and seeing as Hermione had insisted on giving Faye the day off. He couldn't complain though not to her, he'd do anything for her. It was already Sunday and they'd be returning to school on Friday that meant had 5 days left with her. He planned to savor each moment till the last.

Thursday came all to quickly in her opinion, by the time she realized that tomorrow she'd return to Harry, to Ginny, to Ron it was already evening. Her heart was growing heavy and tears began to fall hard down her face. Hearing someone enter her room she looked up.

He saw her sat on the edge of the bed her face stained in tears.

'Hermione! What's wrong, babe don't cry please' he bent down and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair until her breathing soothed and her tears stopped. God he loved this women. He always would.

'Hermione I have something I want you to have' he pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it from him and opened it, she gasped.

'Here let me put it on' he pulled the necklace she had seen in the shop a few days ago form the box and fasten it around her neck. It looked amazing on her, he knew it would, it brought out her beautiful hazel eyes.

'Draco I don't know what to say thank you I…' she was hushed by his lips falling onto hers.

'Think of it as a way to remember me by, now if you don't mind I would quite like to spend this last night together in my room in my bed' he pulled her to her feet and lead to his room were he promptly began to remove her clothing, slowly, he wished to savor every moment.

He made sure he sowed every inch of her body his attention. He nipped at her collar bone and nibbled on her ear. He suckled her breast in his mouth. He wanted her wet before her took her for his own.

Hermione let Draco tantalize her body. She was loved every second, she was loved him. When he finally took her she moved with him, she kissed him, hungrily urgently. She widened her legs at pressed against him she could feel his erection penetrate her, thrusting into her. She could feel she was reaching her peak and he trusted against her one final time she screamed with pleasure, and he groaned with her.

Before falling asleep in Draco arms she turned and rested her head on his chest a whispered ' I love you Draco'

Draco said nothing just held her close.

They left the manor early that morning and apperated into hogsmead. They landed near the three broomsticks, hand in hand.

'I guess we part from here for now, ill see you in potions Hermione' he swept down and kissed her. It was hungry and full of desperation; he pulled her close to him. He didn't know if this would be the last time he would get with her before school. His heart pounded and he pulled away in silence and walked to wards Hogwarts alone.

Hermione stared after her love, she was confused conflicted with sadness and love. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want it to end. She wanted him.

'Hermione! We missed you, how you been was it terrible awful at Malfoy's' came a male voice, she turned round, it was Ron. He pulled her into his arms she just stood there.

'I missed we've all missed you! Come on we'll be late for the feast' he grinned at her and pulled her toward, she followed reluctantly towards the school. She knew thing were never to be the same.

Its not over yet folks! Just you wait! Chapters 5 on its way please, please comment good or bad I really need you thoughts.

Much love to all those who support.


	5. Chapter 5

**  
I know this has been a long time coming but I've been really busy. So chapter 5 here it goes… I changed my mind of the direction a little but I hope you like. Reviews please!!! Oh and I worked out this will be properly about 20 chapters so bare with. And they may be a lot time jumps but erm don't hate!**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

The great hall was a live with energy and noise, friends were chatting and laughing with each other, houses interacting, and it was easily notice Hogwarts was defiantly back and with all the glory and vibrancy it once had!

As Draco entered the hall he made a beeline for the Slitherine table, which was one of the few houses that's table was rather dull and empty.

Draco had expected as much, most of the Slitherine house members where some how connected to a death eater and properly didn't dare show their faces. Lucky for Draco, Blaise had come back, welcoming him with a warm smile – and oddly it suited him.

"Draco dude! Where you been? How was it, the little" he paused "break?" He asked hesitating on how quite to word spending three weeks with, to him a very powerful very sexy witch. God he'd bed that girl in an instant, though he'd never admit to Draco, a fellow Slitherine.

"It was interesting" Draco answered flatly. Before sitting down and pulling a plate towards him that immediately filled with steaming food.

Blaise watched closely as Draco ate. There was something that was different about him, his arrogance was gone and was replaced with a depressing tone.

"Is that all you have to say, 'interesting' come on malfoy 3 weeks with Granger, got to of been fun, having little arguments, learning potter's secrets eh?" he looked at Draco for an answer, he hoped he would begin to rave about how he picked on her, at least then he'd know Draco was ok.

"Hmm" he grunted and shrugged.

Well fine Blaise thought, be that way, maybe he'd just corner the lovely granger girl later and get his juice that way. Just as he was about to plan his 'cornering' of granger, in walked the girl herself being pulled along by Weasley.

"Speaking of her…" Blaise began

Draco looked up in yearning, and sighed. She was back were she belonged.

Hermione entered the hall holding Ron's hand, or rather being dragged by Ron's hand. They made there way to the Gryffindor table with only minor woops and cheers from the fellow students. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others beamed at the students. Hermione smiled weakly and lifted her head toward 'his' table. He sat there staying at his food, not even so much as look. Hermione clutch her chest. It hurt like she'd be shot by an invisible bow. How could he do this? After everything they'd shared after everything she had given, it was her virginity for Christ sake. Above all, how could he do this after all they had shared after she had fallen in love with him. Tears threatened to fall and she tore her eyes away from him and sat herself down at the table.

"So then, what was it like, with malfoy and all, he didn't hurt you did he, just say if he did we'll sort him wont we Harry" Ron said leaning across the table at me. She looked at him, he seemed happy, really happy and who was she to spoil the fun, voldemort was dead, people could finally 'live' in peace and happiness.

So instead of telling the truth she snorted,

"As if malfoy could ever hurt me!" she chirped back, while she winced inside at the utter crap she had just said. Of coarse he could hurt her; he was doing it right now, by leaving her, alone.

A cough startled her from her thoughts and she looked up to the staff table to see McGonagale standing waiting to address the school.

"Welcome everyone, back to Hogwarts" she boomed across the hall. Hermione assumed she must have been using the speaker spell; the head mistress was loud, but not that loud.

"It is a pleasure to see so many returned, and our thoughts are with those who have not, we send a silent prayer to the fallen of the past battle. To this school they each gave a unique presence and made many memories for which we shall remember them by. As we re-start the school year I will assign prefects later and the head boy and girl positions I shall deliver publicly" the headmistress surveyed the sea of heads.

"The head girl position will go to Hermione granger and the head boy…"

"It's got to be you Harry aint it, I mean who else" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Is Draco malfoy, your things have already been moved to your special dorm. Now I will leave you to depart follow the seniors to your houses, lessons commence on Monday" she smiled at the student and all was quiet for a few seconds before the hall burst into life as people began to bustle about chatting away.

"Draco! Aw man Hermione I'm never going to see you, I mean we" Ron shouted above the crowd as they made their way out of the hall. She smiled at him, to be fair she had always liked him, a lot even but ever since the other week she had realized what it meant to love, to be in love. She refused to let her Draco problem bring them down.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll have loads of fun with Draco" Ginny called winking at her. Hermione blushed. Did she know? How could she know? Oh this wasn't good.

"Draco is not so bad once you get to know him" she bite her lip '"I mean with everything over now, he doesn't exactly have the same power, maybe it's burst his bubble" they all looked at each other, the others fell about laughing and so she laughed to.

Draco made his way to his room quickly; he didn't want to run into her not when he was still confused. His body and his heart called for her, yearned for her, his mind wanted to deny his heart all feelings and access. It wasn't right, it wasn't malfoy, she was a muggle born. Ok so she was an amazingly talented, beautiful, muggle born still that just made his heart ache more. He was no good for her, and he'd seen how quickly she had been swept up by the git Ron, there was no place for him in her life.

Unfortunately for Draco fate had other ideas in mind, one that involved a lot of temptation and shouting!

After Hermione had finally got her self away from the 'crew' and their prying about Draco's home and what he was like and what she had done (she had skipped most the details and replaced them with 'it was fine' or 'interesting' or 'his art was nice'.) She made her way to the head boy and girl common room that was situated between the two rooms. On entering the room she hoped to confront malfoy, or at least get a reaction from him but as she pushed open the door she was faced instead with an empty common room. Hermione sighed. He was not going to get away with this. He would talk, even if it killed him.

And with Hermione temper rising and her track record it was more than likely!

By the end of the 2 weeks Hermione was official pissed off. Not only was he ignoring her but was avoiding her two. She had been walking into the library when she spotted him yesterday, immediately she changed her course and headed straight for him. However the little sneak had looked up, saw her, and ran off into the books. Well she was not having it. She was not going to let her heart get trampled on, especially since, despite her anger she longed to be back in his arms, in his bed, to feel his warmth. She shook her head. By the end of today he would talk to her.

Draco has been avoiding her for a while. He couldn't help it. Every time he got remotely close his heart sped up, and ached with it and his body wanted to reach out and grab her, pull her close and kiss her senseless. He knew what it meant. What all these thoughts and feeling meant. But he refused to voice it, for he feared voicing it would mean that when she finally left him, left his sight, it would hurt all the more. So he kept his secret, his love for Hermione hidden and locked inside.

Draco turned the corner and headed for his room, pushing open the common room door he was faced with the women herself, wand in hand she flicked it at the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

"We need to talk Draco" she spoke into the silence.

"What now Hermione" he asked trying to sound unfazed.

"What now, what now? You have to asked Draco? You sleep with me, take my virginity no less, we spend an amazing 3 weeks together, you make me believe we have something special, and then nothing, you walk away. I gave you everything Draco, for god sake I love you and you… just… please…" her voice had gone from load and strong, to a whimpering sob as the tears spilled down her face.

He couldn't take it any more. He couldn't hurt her, dam it, he loved her! He wanted her more than life itself. He moved forwards and pulled her into his embrace.

Stoking her hair he murmured to her.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry; I thought its what you wanted. That you wanted Weasley and to forget everything that happened. I don't hate you and I'm sorry for avoiding you, I didn't know what to do Hermione. Every time I get near you I just want grab you and kiss you"

"Why don't you" she managed to choke out before his lips were smacking into hers. He kissed her with all he had and she kissed him back with a fiery passion.

God he missed this women.

Hermione let his tongue delve into her mouth; she welcomed it, lavished in it. She nibbled at his lip, and he groaned into her mouth, pulling her closer. If that was even possible. He ran his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head. He pulled his mouth away from hers, and she about to protest when she felt his lips find her neck and begin to nip their way down her collarbone. She bit down on her lip to suppress a moan, however her breathing began to quicken and she heard him chuckle to him self. She moved her hands from around his neck to his chest, where she began to undo his shirt. She ran her hands down his bare ivory skin. It felt good, more than good. His lips reclaimed hers as he pulled of his shirt completely before setting to work at hers. As he did so he began to push her back towards the bedroom. Never breaking contact he managed to open the door and push her down onto his bed before he pulled away and looked at her.

She stared back, smiling.

"I've missed you." He breathed.

"I've missed you to, but err can we talk later?" Hermione whimpered as she could feel the heat of the passion and it was making her very moist.

He needed no more invitation, with a wordless spell her clothes where gone, shortly followed by his. He moved her back up the bed and towered above her.

He muttered the words 'beautiful' into her ear before he moved down to suck on her nipple. She moaned, as he nipped at her flesh. Draco moved his hand down her body to her pussy and slipped a finger in side and slowly began to penetrate her. He then slipped in another, to which Hermione gasped. Draco continued to delve inside her as she arched against him pulling his lips back to hers.

Before long Draco has dipped his head down to replace is hand, he tasted her juices, and they tasted sweet. He continued to pleasure her as she moaned and pressed herself against him. With a jolt she pulled him toward her and flipped him on his back. Making her way down to his aroused cock she cupped him in her hand before lowering her head.

Draco's eyes widened as her realize what she was about to do.

'Hermione you don't...' he was cut of by his own gasp of pleasure as she took him fully in her mouth and began to work her tongue and mouth up and down his stiff cock.

God it felt good. Hermione could sure do a lot more with her mouth than just kiss and talk. When Hermione was satisfied with his wetness she moved back up to him and kissed him hard.

He couldn't take it anymore, with a groan he rolled on top of her; she parted her longs for him as he slipped inside. She was tight, the wall of her pussy squeezed against him, as he began to penetrate her.

Her started slow, as she fell into rhythm with him thrusting her hips against him. He began to speed up to his and her delight as the pleasure heightened.

Draco could feel her climaxing and he wasn't far off either. He gave a few more, hard, deep thrusts before he felt himself release and her cum for him. She screamed his name into the air and he collapsed to the side of her, breathing hard.

Facing him she smiled, and he grinned back, pulling her into him kissing her forehead.

He soon heard the sound of her sleeping breathing, and with hearing that he closed his eyes and feel asleep, with the biggest grin on his face.

When Hermione woke, she could feel his arms where tightly around her waist. She smiled. So it hadn't been a dream. Good. Finally they could have normal relationship. Well almost normal. She doubted anyone would be welcoming or accepting of her relationship and shit! Ron!! He was not going to like this, now she knew they weren't official, but he seemed to think they were. She sighed. Maybe they could keep thing quiet, she could tell Ron she didn't want a relationship till after this year, until she caught up. They were bound to believe her; Hermione was renowned for her school loving personality. Yet she had something else to love now, and he was beginning to stir.

"Morning beautiful" he murmured to her. She smiled back.

"We, err have to talk Draco" she said.

To Draco that didn't sound good, as he sat up right and looked at her.

"Calm down Draco, I'm not going anywhere, its just it might be awkward with Ron and the others and so I was thinking…'

'That we should keep this quiet, so I can keep you to myself, while sneaking around attempting to violate you' he quipped back, with a hint of an evil glint in his eye.

"Err yer" she giggled. "Plus I was going to tell Ron that I didn't want a boyfriend right now, with work an all, they'll all believe it and I can keep the peace" she leaned and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Sounds good to me sweet girlfriend" he reached forward pulled her lips onto his.

She groaned as she fell into his arms.

They didn't leave the room till the next day, has far as the 'crew' was concerned she had been ill. Now all she had to do was talk to Ron. Joy!

On the bright side she was now sleeping in Dracos room every night, an no they didn't spend every night having sex, most night he just hugged her like he would loose her at any given moment.

But that would never happen to them, they were it, for life!

* * *

_**More to come my friends! Enjoy there are more twist on the way.**_

_**Will Ron accept Hermione's excuse?**_

_**Can Draco and Hermione keep it together through out the year and beyond?**_

_**And what happens when a fellow friend and sister to the ex-almost boyfriend finds out the truth?**_

_**All to come in chapter 6!!! **_

_**Review! **_

_**Review!! **_

_**REView!!! **_

_**REVIEw!!!! **_

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**Thank you x **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note - Ok so this is chapter 6 – I'm hoping to get a few more up over the holidays I hope you like. I also have a few other story ideas to but I need to finish this first before I move on other wise I know it will never get done**.

**So here it goes…**

The following evening Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor tower to talk to Ron. To be honest she was dreading it. It wasn't that she didn't like Ron, quite the opposite she loved him, and yes in the lover sense but she wasn't IN love with him. He wasn't Draco, tall, fair, intelligent, tantalizing in the bedroom. She grinned at herself as she pushed open the portrait to enter the common room.

'Hermione!' a loud voice exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Her facial features collapse.

'How are you feeling now, the teachers said something bout you not being well…' Ron trailed off seeing the serious look on her face.

Now Ron knew better than to ask when Hermione was in serious mode, but for some reason his gut twisted and he felt dread wash over him. Something wasn't right and he knew it especially with what she said next.

'Ron we need to talk' she spoke ever so softly so not to draw attention.

Ron swallowed 'Sure babe' he replied getting up from his place and walking with her to the boy's dormitories.

Once there, he proceeded to sit on his bed, her by his side. She turned to him and stared, she coughed lightly before clearing her thought.

'Look' she said calmly. 'I have to be honest with you Ron, I cant do this at the moment, I just need a clear mind for my NEWTS with no distraction, and well we hadn't made anything official as such, so till after the exams can we…' she paused to look at him, half expecting him to interrupt her, instead he sat still looking at her longingly ' can we just be friends?' she asked holding her breath while doing so.

Ron stared at her for a moment or two. He should have guessed this would happen, it was Hermione and exams meant everything to her. He sighed, what wouldn't he do for this woman? She was beautiful, intelligent, all round wonderful and she was the women he had lost his heart to. He was determined to marry her no matter what the cost and he guessed he had waited 7 years for her, well 4 years if you count when he finally began to realize his attraction what was a few more months? That's all it was to, there were only back for a few lesson before launching straight into their NEWTS.

'Sure Hermione, you know I'll do anything for you, beside I should of expected hey? Knowing you and your bloody schoolwork' he grinned at her before leaning into her and giving her a swift peck on the cheek.

'Thank you so much Ron! I knew you'd understand, will you let Harry and Ginny know?' she asked as she got off the bed and headed for the door.

'Sure!' he called after her. Watching her disappear through the door he felt a tug on his heart.

Once she had left the Gryffindor tower she felt, immensely more relaxed like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. Ron had taken the news better than she had expected, maybe she should be worried? Nah, she should be happy about this and she was. Now all she had to do is seek out her other half before classes officially began that afternoon. She had potions, which she felt a little sad about, especially knowing the truth about their old potions master, he'd done everything all in the name of love. She sighed, never the less she would do well, and not just for herself but for the memory of Snape.

* * *

Several weeks passed and things were bliss, Draco hadn't been this happy, well since ever. He felt a warm glow deep inside him, like something that had been hiding for years had woken up with a vengeance. Hermione was the cause of this; she was his key, his angel. He loved everything about her, her mind, body and soul, he longed for each and every one of them. Mornings were bliss, waking up to her warm body entwined with his, nights were better though, bodies still entwined but in a rather different manner. Draco smirked to himself; He could defiantly see himself with Hermione in a 'forever' sense. Though he was aware of his feeling for her, he had not yet uttered those words to her. He feared them, despite everything. But no matter Hermione didn't seem to mind. There was other perks to this relationship to. Sneaking around was a very big turn on. He currently had her pinned behind the one eyed witch covering her mouth with his, holding her hands above her head.

She groaned into his mouth and ground her body against his. She deepened the kiss as his tongue slipped inside her mouth reeking havoc on hormones. She was just about to protest about his hand wondering up her shirt when she heard someone move very close to them. She pulled back wide eyed, quickly sorting her self out.

'Relax love, there's no one there' Draco said in hushed tones before trying to capture her lips again. Instead he got her hand raised and pushed into his face.

'No Draco there was defiantly someone there, beside it almost time for DADA' she push herself off the wall, checking the coast was clear before making her way down the hallway to her next class.

After a short pause Draco also emerged from the shadows following in her wake to their next class. God he loved this girl.

When class was finally over Hermione was about to go back to her dorm to finish her 'activities' when an arm snaked through hers'

'Dra…Ginny?' she stuttered looking at her best friends whom was now guiding her out of the castle and down the lawn towards the lake. Hermione gulped, Ginny didn't utter a word until they were safely under the tree by the lake and well away from any other living soul.

'Ginny what's…' she stopped, her friend raising her hand. She stared at Ginny, she began to get very nervous, and she couldn't read Ginny expression. It was blank.

Ginny was fighting and internal battle to try and not reveal anything to soon. She wanted to watch Hermione sweat, but all to soon it became too much for her and a grin swept across her face before Turning into a sly smirk.

'So _miss_ granger, how is he?' she asked

'How is who, Ginny I don't know what your…?

'Oh don't you lie to me _missy_ I know that you and Draco are running around the place snoging the pants off each other, what I want to know is…' she paused and looked at her friend. 'Is he_ really_ good in bed, I mean is he really the sex god everyone proclaims?' she asked giggling.

Hermione blushed.

'Well I, erm wait aren't you mad at me? About Ron or anything?' she asked cautiously.

'Oh Hermione _please_, yes I guess I am a little mad but I am more mad that you dint tell me! How long? And like I said details!'

Hermione smiled at her friend. 'First of all I'm sorry, secondly please don't tell anyone it started when I went to his to stay, he's so different Ginny..' she launched into the story of her and Draco and her falling for him, she left out no details, much to her friends appreciation.

'Look Hermione I get it ok, and I promise I wont tell anyone, but you can come to me if you need me' she hugged her friend.

Hermione for some reason felt relived that someone else knew about her and Draco. At least this way they could exchange 'tips' what with Ginny and Harry shagging sense less, and yes she knew this not just because Ginny had told her but because she had once passed their room at the wrong moment and could hear both of them. She grinned, oh yes her and Ginny's conversation were just about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Exams where looming, the 7th year students had only two weeks remaining at school.

Many had began to make plans for after the end of their time at Hogwarts, there had been a few 'surprised' pregnancies, mainly with couples who had been together a long time, which were usually followed by proposals. Hermione sighed in awe of the couples. How much she wished for that to happen to her. Don't get her wrong work and knowledge was her first priority but that didn't mean her mind didn't go wondering now and then to a life full of family. Hermione would love to spend her life with Draco, and she dam well planned to, only one thing tugged at the back of her mind. Yes things were all well and good and yes she was happy, but not once had she heard Draco utter those three beautiful words to her. This saddened her, and soon Hogwarts would end and she would have to make more excuses to Ron that was if Draco wanted to continue this beyond these walls.

Draco pondered on the future. He definitely saw Hermione there with him, but how? He knew that her original excuse to Ron was going to soon run out. He also knew neither of them were ready to go public with the idea. Perhaps they could live separately but see each other in secret. She could always just tell Ron she wanted to get settled in a job and gain her independence a little more in the real world. Yer, he thought, that sounded very Hermione like to him and the stupid git would certainly lap it up. He smirked his trademark smirk just as Ginny rounded the corner.

'So what are you going to do once you leave here Draco? And don't you d_are_ say break it off with her or I will bat bogy hex you' the red haired girl said with a grin plastered to her face.

Now Draco knew she knew and had found he was quite found of the little Weasley – but only as a sister, one he had never had. She had spunk and a temper and certainly kept potter in line, which was enough for him.

'Well I was just contemplating our options, I was thinking she could spin Ron the independence line for a while, and we could live separately but close, keep things quite just a little longer'

'Sounds good to me and ill help were you need it' she offered.

'What about you red, what are _you _going to do' he emphasized the you.

'Well, if you must know if Harry doesn't bloody hurry up and suggest we live together at least, first ill make him go celibate, and then I'll continue to bug the hell out of him' she smirked at Draco who returned it hole hearty at the though of potter's discomfort.

'Sounds like a plan' he replied.

'Yes very much so, but hopefully, it wont come to that, I mean we love each other, if he would just get a clue…'

'You never he might surprise you' came a voice from behind Draco.

Draco moved to reveal Hermione stood books in hand.

Ginny surveyed her friend with a cautious eye.

'What do you know?' she inquired.

Hermione eyes widened with innocents. 'What! Me? Oh nothing' She said with a smirk before flouncing off down the corridor to her room.

'Hermione Jane Granger you come back this instant or so help me god!' she called after her friend, but Hermione simply giggles and practical ran for her dorm her face plastered with a grin. For very soon Ginny Weasley would be getting a lot more than a flat to her and Harry, only this something more was considerable smaller and could fit inside a box.

* * *

'Hermione!' Ginny squealed running over to her friends' bedside, sitting down beside her.

'Look at it Hermione! Isn't it beautiful, I can't believe he proposed Hermione! Proposed! Mrs. potter her I come!' She squealed again with delight.

Hermione grinned at her friend. It was the last day of Hogwarts and she was currently packing. She was so happy for her friend she really was, but she couldn't help feel that could have been her and Ron if she stayed with him. By now she had realized Draco wasn't into such none sense and though he cared for her would never love her. You would think knowing this she would of let go, but no she decided to hold on with two hands. She had decided to go with Draco's plan that he had told Ginny. Ron of course bought it, though she felt a twinge of guilt when telling him. But things were looking up for everyone. Ginny would be married within the next 6 months and Draco and her would continue their relationship, for the mean time in secret and everyone was happy.

How wrong could one person be, 6 months was a very long, yet short time and the ministry had other ideas about certain peoples choice of occupation, many lives had been lost in the battle and some had 'debts' to repay…

* * *

_what debts are to be repayed?_

_and just who's are they?_

_what lies in the future for our beloved couple?_

_and just how long with Ron keep buying Hermiones crap?_

_ALL TO COME IN CHAPTER 7 AND BEYOND!_

**So, what did you think? To long? To quick? I swear this story get more interesting. I hope your enjoying this, it is my first and I tend to drift from my plan now and then. Please comment and review I welcome all suggestion and nicely put criticism. Only 12 chapters to go!**

**Please review. Love everyone for his or her previous comment and support. Love ali x**


	7. Chapter 7

_ Now people please don't get angry with me…. My Time line may be a bit off but please, let it be!_

_I worked out I am about 4/5yrs out on JK time line but please there was no other way!_

_And I want this idea to work so I hope content will over come technicalities._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far or helped me out with editing!_

**CH7: Bittersweet goodbye**

Right after graduation Hermione had moved into her own flat, alone. She had told Ron she wished to establish her self in the wizarding world before looking for a relationship, but that he'd be the first to know when she was ready. Begrudgingly Ron had agreed though not with out a few harsh words and pleas on his count.

Since Draco had not mentioned carrying their relationship beyond the walls of Hogwarts Hermione was already feeling down and depressed. She had hoped their relationship would continue and eventually go public, maybe not like Ginny and Harry but at least to be official in the eyes of everyone else.

* * *

Draco on the other hand had been badgering Ginny for the where a bouts of Hermione new flat as he had missed her at the end of graduation and had no way to contact her. After a long chat about his 'motives' Ginny had caved and he had left her presence with a smirk plastered to his face. His smirk only grew when he purchased his own flat quite close to where his witch resided. Only two weeks had passed since he had left Hogwarts for good and now he currently stood out side the young witches flat bearing a grin fit for a five year old along with single red rose.

The doorbell rang and Hermione raced to the door. Upon opening it her eyes widened with shock but her heart swelled. Before her stood the man who had been creeping into her dreams almost every night. She gasped as he produced a single red rose which had key attached to it with a note reading 'this ones yours for when you wish to see me'

'What does this mean Draco?' She asked the young wizard

'Well I know we cant live together but I thought you might like a key to my flat, its not far from here 5 minute walk or a 2 second apperation, of coarse my wards are set to allow you in Hermione… if you so wished to join me' his smile turned into a smirk, and Hermione melted inside.

She grinned at him and it seemed he took that as a yes and queue to pull her forward and lock his lips with hers.

In a matter of seconds the kiss deepened and became hungrier and Draco pushed her back into her flat, slamming the door behind him.

She heard him mutter 'bedroom' and pulled away just to indicate which door he should take. Once inside Draco took no time to remove both his and her clothing, by magic of course, before positioning himself on top of her… 'I've missed you' her murmured against her skin before reclaiming her lips.

Hermione didn't remember much the next morning, except for the feeling of complete bliss that she had felt when Draco had took her again and again.

She turned to face Draco in her bed. She smiled to herself. Things were going to be fine, just fine.

'Draco, I 'spose you ought to have this too' Pulling a spare key form her side table.

'Oh sweetheart I have no need for keys' he laughed softly into her hair as he pulled her against him.

'No need at all'

* * *

The next 6 months flew by, though they were not living together Hermione and Draco never spent a night apart, it often differed just whose bed they ended up in, but in bed they always ended. Hermione had managed to keep her friendships and her apprenticeship at the ministry balancing everything out nicely so it was going just fine. Draco on the other hand had set up his own business, selling books and artifacts to both the wizarding and muggle world.

They were both very content and happy. The relationship between them still remained secret from the world accepts for Ginny who, on several occasions admitted how hard is was keeping such a thing form her fiancé.

'Hermione you don't understand, of course I don't want to ruin it for you, but lying to Harry? dear god he'll be my husband soon, how do you think he will feel when you do tell him? Never mind when he finds out I knew' Ginny had rambled one evening after a few fire whisky's.

'I know Ginny and I promise we will come clean soon, soon I promise Ginny so please please!' Hermione had begged

'Yeah alright, 'mione I wont say, but this 'soon' better come' With that Ginny had departed slightly drunk from Hermione's flat back to her home that she shared with Harry.

* * *

Back at Harry's, Ron was sat beer in hand ranting away to his best friend 'I mean come on! She never had problems before, why on earth she can't have a relationship I don't know, it's been 6 months Harry! 6 bloody months! Sure I love her, don't love anyone else do I? But its getting ridiculous, you know I wanted to be like you and Gin by now, engaged and all and…' Ron stopped when he heard the sound of a faint pop of apperation in the room. He turned to see Ginny swaying slightly in the corner of the room.

'Hi sis, how Hermione? Did you ask her whether she ready or not, did you try and convince her?' Ron asked, the desperation in his voice showed.

Ginny blushed and look away muttering 'Too much work' and 'Needs more time' under her breath. Ginny's hands twitched, they always did that when she lied, Ron who was getting up to leave missed it but Harry didn't.

Hmm he wondered to himself, so what are you hiding missies?

Harry did not say good-bye to Ron but quickly followed his fiancé into the bedroom, where he proceeded to corner her.

'So Ginny what are we not telling Ron?' he smirked one hand either side of her head.

'Oh Harry I don't know what your talking about' She smiled but as she did, her hands twitched again.

'Liar your hands a twitching, come on Ginny I wont tell anyone not even Ron I swear'

'Fine' she sighed in defeat. 'Hermione is seeing someone but I cant say who because I promised but that's why she been putting Ron off, it not that she doesn't love him Harry she just love this person more' Ginny looked straight into her husbands eyes and said 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but she made me promise'

'I know, I'm sorry, it's ok I wont ask anymore and thank you for telling me that much' He said before dipping his head and kissing her on the mouth, The alcohol both of them had consumed must of began to take its toll as Harry pushed Ginny against the wall and kissed her hard. He then proceeded to throw her on the bed, Ginny giggled. She loved it rough.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were blissfully unaware of the hurricane about to hit them, the hurricane known as the ministry for magic.

It had now been almost a year after Hogwarts and though there were a few death eaters still at large, the bulk of the magical community had let their guards down and was living happy normal lives.

One morning Hermione woke with a start upon hearing a tapping at the window. Irritated by the noise, She got out of Draco's bed to let the owl in. It then proceeded to swoop down over Draco landing the letter in his lap, before flying straight back out the window, not waiting for a reply.

Reaching out Draco opened the letter and read it to him self, his eyes widened before a frown appeared on his lips.

'What is it Draco?' Hermione asked worried by his expression.

'It appears the ministry think I have some 'debuts' to pay' he answered solemnly.

'But that's not so bad, you have loads of money' Hermione said.

'It's not money they want'

'What do you mean Draco, what are they asking?'

'Not asking Hermione, telling and if I don't its Azkaban for me, they want me to go abroad and round up the rest of the death eaters as I am in there debut because I was one of them and because of my father crimes'

'WHAT! That outrageous Draco they cant make you, they just cant'

'Oh but they can sweetheart, I'm sorry'

'No! I'm not having it. We'll se what they say after I've spoke to them, ill be back later'

'Hermione…'

But it was too late she had already grabbed her cloak and apperated away.

What a headstrong women, Draco mused to him self, no other for a malfoy, he smirked as got out of bed.

* * *

Harry had be walking through the halls of the ministry, as the new head Auror he was often running from depart to department picking up file cases or giving his opinions on shifty situations. He was currently heading towards the ministers office when he heard a very familiar voice yelling.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'REPAY' HIS DEUBT HE HAS NO DEUBT HE FOUGHT WITH US IN THE END' Hermione practically screamed at the minister.

'Now miss granger, though that may be true he still aided the dark lord up until the final battle, his father has also murdered many, his debut must be paid and I shall not except money, he will go and that's that. Now miss granger I have a meeting, you have exactly two weeks before he will depart and no you can not go with him, good day' With that minister marched past Hermione opening the door for her. She made a load 'humph' noise before stalking from the office. She was so mad she didn't even see Harry out side the door.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home she found Draco sat waiting for her in the lounge. His expression was blank as he continued to stare at her.

'They sent another owl, I leave at the end of the week' Draco spoke softly.

'What! but the minister, he… he… he told me _two_! No Draco this. isn't. fair' she sobbed the last few words. Draco moved from his seated position and walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug.

'I know babe' He soothed, stroking her hair 'I know, but ill write when ever I can I promise and its not for ever, come on we have a week and I intend to ravish you, and spend as much time with you possible' and with that he moved his lips to cover hers taking in every detail he could maintain.

* * *

The end of the week came so fast and soon it was Draco's last night and Hermione currently sat on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

Draco entered the room to find her in this state and his heart swelled, he did not want to leave her, who would? But it was the ministries orders and he was not going to let his last night go to waste. He stepped forward and sat by the side of her and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

He did not utter a word but pulled her down on him and began to kiss away ever tear line he could see. Once he was sure they were all gone he moved so she was under him the then began to kiss her color bone, her neck, her chest, her stomach, planting butterfly kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. Hermione gave a small whimper at his touch, arching ever so slightly into each new kiss.

Draco found his way back up to her lip where he kissed he gently, almost as if he was afraid she would break. Hermione was the one who deepened the kiss though it was still tender she could feel the heat of passion burning between them. Draco let his hand slid down her side, stroking he flesh lightly, making her shiver beneath him. He heard her sigh against him as his fingers dipped inside her. His movements were slow and sensual drawing out every bit of pleasure he could offer. He pulled his mouth from her and made his way down her body until he reached her thigh were he kissed and sucked and the flesh, his mouth trailed to her pussy were he began to taste her juices. He also kissed, sucked and licked this area until he felt her give a shiver and gasp as the first orgasm came over her. Draco smiled at her reaction.

He moved himself above her again and looked her straight in the eye. This beautiful creature that lay before him, that made his heart skip beats and his palms sweaty with nervousness, was his and he was being made to leave her. A flash of sadness swept Draco's face, but he quickly recovered kissing Hermione, dipping his tongue into her mouth. She sucked at his bottom lip and Draco growled, and deepened the kiss more. Hermione began to rock against him rubbing at his erection. 'Minx' he thought.

Hermione smiled at him, though it was lined with sadness he could not bare to witness, so instead he slipped his cock inside her. She gasped at his entering. For a few moments he stayed there unmoving, taking in the connection they now bore between them. Draco closed his eyes and ever so slowly began to thrust back and forth. Hermione's breathing soon became uneven and heavy; with every thrust Draco quickened his rhythm, Hermione bucking beneath him in perfect time.

Draco could feel he was near and he was sure she was too and for this last time he wanted to climax together. Quickening his past he gave a few shaper thrust before he emptied himself inside her as her walls clenched and drenched him in her juices.

Exhausted and satisfied Draco fell to the side of her pulling her close.

'I love you Draco' She sighed against his chest.

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he could not utter them, he feared losing her and admitting his feeling would only hurt more, so he bit back the words that threaten to make him crumble. For all he knew, in his absence another could come and steal her from him.

Instead he pulled her closer and tried to hold back the tears that had already escaped Hermione's eyes.

This was their bittersweet good bye.

* * *

**review review review!!!**

More to come!

_Next chapter:_

_With Draco gone will their letter love survive?_

_Will Draco get over his pride and tell Hermione how he feels?_

_There's another wedding in the air but who's?_

_And someone bares a dark secret …_

**Review I want honest opinions!**

I know this chaopter is rough but I hope you like the story with in. In the upcoming chapters you might see some familiar ground…. And if you have any** ideas they are welcomed!**

**I hope to have another chapter by then end of the week and sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

_Wow quick update for me lol!_

_Hope you like this chapter it's a little different._

_**chapter 8: are your there?**_

_Week one:_

Dear Hermione,

I have arrived, though I cannot tell you where. The weather changes often but the others here believe it's the death eaters. I admit I have to agree; they used to that all the time to try and confuse people on their magic trace. How are you? How is the ministry?

I hope you are well. I miss you; the bed is cold with out you.

Yours Draco x

* * *

Dearest Draco,

I am fine. The ministry seems to have got very quiet; there isn't much to do. Harry and Ron are off doing some kind of mission, and our mail still being checked. I do miss you Draco, please be careful, I want you back safe.

Love yours Hermione x

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Today we managed to locate two of the death eater we move in tomorrow. Blaise is with me to so it's not so bad. God I miss you Hermione I swear I just want to feel myself inside you… but I suppose ill just have to use my memories. Maybe ill buy a pensive and watch back… _smirks… _though id rather have the real thing. Write back soon.

Yours Draco x

* * *

_Week two:_

Dearest Draco,

O how I hate this, it isn't fair they never should have sent you away. You have no debuts to pay! I love you Draco. God how I miss your presence. Everything seems bleak with out you. Ginny sends says hi. Come home soon Draco.

Love yours, Hermione x

* * *

_Week three:_

Dear Hermione,

Sorry it has taken me so long to reply we managed to catch one of the death eaters. He took at lot of effort, even though he was one of the minor ones. I feel I may be here for quite some time, there are still 12 out there only 5 of them are of high ranking but this one took so much effort. I miss you to. Look I have to go but ill write again soon. Tell Gin I say hello back.

Yours Draco x

* * *

Dearest Draco,

I understand it must be hard, but please be careful. Harry and Ron got back from their mission; apparently it was a wild goose chase. I did read the report it says one of your were injured but they would not name them. You are Ok right? Ginny talking about babies can you believe it babies! Well I hope you can write soon.

Love Hermione x

* * *

_Week four:_

Dear Hermione,

No I wasn't hurt, it was a young Bulgarian, Volvok or something. I'm more careful than that, you know me Hermione. Babies huh? Bit early isn't it they're not even married yet! I mean shouldn't they wait. I miss you Hermione, things are getting hectic and the death eaters are on the move. I hope you are well Hermione. I miss you, I so wish you were here.

Yours Draco x

* * *

_Week five:_

Dear Hermione,

Did my last letter not reach you? Has something happened?

Please reply soon.

Yours Draco x

* * *

_Week six:_

Dear Hermione,

You have me worried now; it's been two weeks. Are you ok? What is going on? I miss you so much baby. Write to me soon.

Yours Draco x

* * *

_Week 7:_

Dear Hermione,

Love please, what have I done? Tell me. I miss you dreadfully! Thing are getting harder here and more dangerous, I need you…

Yours Draco x

* * *

_Week 8:_

Dear Hermione….

* * *

_Week 9:_

Dear Hermione….

* * *

_Week 10:_

Dear Hermione….

* * *

_Week 10 still:_

Dear Hermione…

* * *

_Week 10 still:_

Dear Hermione…

I should have said this long ago but I love you….

* * *

_Week 11:_

Hermione?

* * *

_week 11 still:_

Hermione?

* * *

_Week 12:_

Her-mi-on-e?

* * *

_Hmm I wonder what has happened?_

_What has happened to Hermione?_

_Is she ok?_

_What will Draco do?_

_Sorry that it short but I am updating quickly._

_Please tell me what you think.... and have a go at guessing!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: _

_Oh yes I'm on a roll,_

_So you didn't have to guess to long._

_I hope you enjoy this!_

_**chapter 9: Foolish hearts**_

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her bathroom, muttering to herself. Her face was gaunt and stained with tears. Her heart was in shreds. Hermione had always been so collective and together and yet now, she was falling apart. Draco hadn't written to her since after his fourth week away. Hermione had continued to send letters to him but with no response her letters became few, more emotional and hard to write.

Now she paced back and forth her heart pounding. Her nerves were showing through her shaking body. There was a small beeping noise and Hermione grabbed the contraption off the side. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened.

Then she snapped. She through the thing in her hand at the wall and it shattered, clattering to the floor.

Draco, oh Draco, why did you desert me, where have you gone, was my love not good enough, our love not strong? But then he never did love her; he had never once uttered those words. Like a knife reality stabbed through her heart. He had used her. He had taken from her all that was important, her virginity, her heart, and her soul. Hermione let out a sob, and now this.

Hermione was about to go to the liquor cabinet for another stiff drink, Her 6th of the day, when there was a faint 'pop' behind her.

'Hermione' the voice spoke softly.

She turned, almost in hope that the voice belonged to one tall, blonde – red haired guy? Stood before her was Ron. His face was soft and open, his hands spread wide. She stumbled into his embrace. He pulled her close, stroking her hair. He didn't say a word but let her cry until there were no more tears to fall.

Once her was sure she had calmed down he pushed her back to look at her face, wiping away the last remaining tears.

'Come on, your coming back to mine, I wont let you stay here alone' Ron said. Before she could reply he had already apperated them to his flat.

Sitting her down on his flats couch, he went to fetch her some water before sitting by the side of her.

'So what wrong Hermione? You can tell me' rob asked.

'I… I, It's just, that time of the month, you know? At works a little stressful and I suppose I just cracked' she sniffed trying to control her breathing.

'Maybe… maybe you need someone to share that with, someone to come home to? Come on Hermione it's been so long and I still love you, I always have, let me take care of you' rob whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked at him. She sat there thinking over his words. Her heart was tearing. She did love him, always had but with Draco she had lost not only her heart but soul too. Yet here sat a man who had waited despite all she had done to him (not that he knew) offering to cherish her for life. She took a deep breath.

'Ok, lets try Ron'

Ron beamed at her, before dipping his head and kissing her. His need soon became apparent and she let her walls cave as she gave in to his desire. Still it had been a while since she had felt wanted.

Soon Ron and Hermione lay on his bed naked. For one a moment Hermione's heart screamed at her to stop. She silenced her heart. I t had done her no good so far, her head would rule from now on.

* * *

Draco was pacing in his tent on the outskirts of a forest they were currently surrounding. They had recently found at large group of six death eaters at least two were a higher ranked ones were believed to be with them but Draco mind was not on the mission in hand. Neither was his heart. Both were filled with Hermione. Why had she not replied in so long? He was so worried, the thoughts that flashed through his mind. Was she ill? Or had her heart been taken from him? Everyday he cursed himself for not telling her how he really felt. Had she felt that what they had was not worth the wait, but then how could he ask her to wait for him, when he had offered her no evidence of stability. Draco kicked his camp bed in frustration! DAM IT!

WHY IN GODS NAME HAD HE BEEN SO BLOODY STUPID? His god dam malfoy pride was now costing him the only thing he had ever cared about and he could do nothing, nothing about it because he was stuck repaying his fucking' debut' to the wizarding community.

There was loud bang from outside the tent, Draco snapped back to reality. Drawing his wand he stepped out the tent. DEATH EATERS!

Everywhere were he looked they surround him and the other men. Draco immediately started firing spells at the death eaters. He rebounded a death curse that hit its sender square in the chest. He disarmed two more, stunning, as they were wandless. He turned to stun another death eater but before the words could form in his mind he was hit squarely in the back. The last thing he saw, was Hermione beautiful face flash through his mind and then there was nothing.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had been dating for a month. Hermione was currently sat in Rons lounge, although, she thought, I suppose its 'ours' now. Not long after they started dating Ron had told her to move in. She had seen no reason to argue and so kindly agreed. Yet this night was a dark night, she sat still white in shock, fear gripping her body. In her hands clutched the daily prophet in her hands. The headline read: DEATHEATERS ATTACKED, DEATH AND INDURY!

Hermione had scanned the article in such hast that when she had read that Draco had been hit by a curse and was currently badly injured and was slowly recovering. She had run to her writing desk and written him a letter. Her head had betrayed her. Her heart had screamed in pain at the thought of losing him. Yet no reply had come, it had been 3 hours. Now she sat, knowing that a reply would never come. He did not care as she did. Instead he had probably forgotten about her, had shagged many others. Hermione sighed as the front door clicked open.

'What the hell is wrong Hermione' exclaimed Ron in a concerned voice.

Hermione hide the paper down the side of the couch and turned to face Ron, maybe now would be a good time.

'I, Ron I'm… I'm pregnant' She stammered. Watching his face intently she watched him take in the information before a grin spread across his face.

'That brilliant Hermione! Fantastic! How far are you?' he asked his voice full of cheer.

'Tw... a month' She quickly stammered. Ron just continued to beam at her before walking across the room to pull her into a tight embrace and kiss her.

* * *

Two weeks later Draco sat in his tent fully recovered, all but two death eaters captured with the daily prophet in his hand, he read the headline again in anger.

GRANGER AND WEASLEY TO BE MARRIED NEXT WEEK!

Draco clutched the paper in anger.

His mind body and soul screamed at once NO!

He would not loose her. Her would stop this wedding if it were the last thing he did!

* * *

WHAAAAAT? I HEAR YOU SAY!

MWAHHAHAH

IT SHALL ALL BE REVEILED SOON!

NEXT TIME:

_will draco make it in time?_

_Is ron hiding somthing?_

_What will ginny and harry say?_

_ALL TO COME PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REALLY WANT OPINIONS!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10!_

_See? I can update quickly._

_But don't hate me for this chapter._

_Review and I shall reply to all!_

_A/N: I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER HERMIONE IS ACTUALLY ONLY ONE MONTH PREGNANT NOT TWO! SORRY I HAVE GONE BACK AND SORTED IT!_

**Chapter 10: who's who?**

'Hey Harry' Ron said walking into their shared office. 'What's going on?' It was meant as a general question, the ones you reply 'oh nothing' however Harry frowned.

'Malfoy trying to convince the ministry to let him come back early' Harry answered

'WHAT!' Ron exclaimed. 'I mean what? Why?' composing himself.

'Something to do with, doing enough and his latest injury…' Harry trailed off, slightly troubled by Ron's reaction.

'Well that's ludicrous, they can't possibly be thinking…' he looks at Harry's face.

'They are thinking…' his eyes widened with shock.

'Don't worry Ron I'm sure it wont happen, not until the last two death eaters are caught, you know that' Harry said before walking towards the door. 'I'll see you later Ron for your last night of freedom' Harry winked and left the room.

'Yeah, defiantly wont happen' Ron muttered under his breath.

* * *

Draco was staring down at the parchment in his hand. So they were thinking about it? The ministry had written to say there decision would be given by Friday giving Draco only a day to get to Hermione. He sighed, whether they allowed him or not he wasn't going to just hang around and let her be taken from him. God why did have to love the girl so much.

Draco's body had become gaunt over the months, his skin paler than ever, any trace of color he had once possessed had drained from his being.

There was a knock at the tent door and Blaise entered.

'We have to go Draco, we think we have found the last ones, get them and we can go home' patting Draco on the back urging him forward.

'Yes, lets go' His voice filled with excitement; if he got rid of the death eaters today no ministry could stop him from returning.

In his haste Draco fled from the tent to join the fight.

Unfortunately for Draco, though successful in capturing the death eaters, he was hit with a rather odd curse, leavening him paralyzed and unable to speak, his body covered in red rashes.

Draco mind screamed at the others to let him go home, he had to see Hermione; he had to stop that dame wedding.

'Its all right Draco, the ministry official will be here in a moment' Blaise exited the tent. They had put up wards around Draco in fear it was contagious, his condition was far from stable. Draco heard muttering from outside the tent. He tried to listen in but could he nothing.

Soon blaise reentered. 'There moving you to a hospital here mate, you wont be able to leave until this curse is lifted, sorry you cant go back just yet'

Draco eyes threatened to well with tears and his mind screamed in protest.

There was nothing he could do; he was going to loose her and to weasel.

* * *

Sunday came all to quickly in Hermione's mind. She stood facing the full length mirror gazing at her self. She was dressed in an ivory dress, it was long with a smooth trail, and there was no detail, just a blank surface. Hermione had always dreamed her dress would be different, shorted, with unique detail, and yet because Ron and his family had pushed for a 'traditional' marriage she stood in the dress reflecting in to mirror.

Ginny, in her braids maid dress was currently walking down the hall way side by side with Harry.

'I don't understand it! Of course I'm happy for her but when she was with… oh Harry I wondered what happened she wont even tell me!' Ginny rambled hastily.

Harry turned to her pulling her to a stop.

'Ginny, who was it? Now its over who was that she was with' Harry asked searching Ginny's eyes in desperation.

'Malfoy, Draco malfoy' Ginny spoke softly.

'Ah I see, so that why she didn't tell me and who all those letter were from, but she has choose Ron now right? He your brother lets just be Happy for them, after all it's our turn next' Harry whisper seductively into her ear. Ginny blushed and giggled.

'I suppose so as long as she is happy' turning to the room were Hermione was.

As she opened the door Harry spoke first.

* * *

'Hermione!' A voice exclaimed.

Hermione whipped round, her heart swelling in hope that it was….

Harry stood mouth open staring at her. He heart plummeted and she kicked herself for even thinking her would come, despite the new coverage.

'Oh Harry close your mouth dear, you beautiful Hermione' Ginny said rushing forward to help Hermione with finishing touches.

'You look good to Ginny, that color suits you' Hermione answered with a smile.

'Well come on you two can't have you late now Ron would never forgive me' Harry chuckled walking from the room.

* * *

'till death do you part?' the minister asked Hermione.

'I do' There was small hint of sadness in her voice but it was not noted by anyone one present.

'Then by the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife'

Ron turned to Hermione, grinning he lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her. After a pause she kissed him back slipping her tongue into his mouth. There was a wolf whistle from some where in the crowd and they pulled apart. Hermione blushed.

* * *

Later at the reception, Ron tapped his spoon on a glass to get everyone's attention.

'Thank you for coming to celebrate this wonderful day, when I finally got the women I love to marry me, where I have felt she always_ belonged _' he said smiling at the sea of faces before him.

'On that note I also have another announcement, Hermione and I are expecting she is now almost two months gone!'

The room irrupted with applause and shouts of congratulations.

Hermione just smiled.

* * *

Draco sat two weeks later staring at the pictures of Hermione and Ron's wedding that had been published in to prophet. She has look so happy and yet Draco could of sworn he saw a faint trace of sadness lining that smile of hers. He had also read she was pregnant. Another jolt went through his body.

He went to his desk and began to write to her again.

Dear Hermione,

Congratulations on the wedding and baby. I hope you are very happy, after all that's al I can ask for isn't it? I ask myself everyday why it couldn't be me, why couldn't I be the one to make you smile, to start a family, to have you as my wife. Hermione you must know you will always have my heart, my soul even. I shall keep my memories of us close. I love you Hermione, I have never loved anyone in my life but I love you, always.

Toxically your Draco x

When he had finished he folded the parchment and handed the letter to a near by owl, he gave it the instructions before it flew off into the distance. The owl did not only carry his letter but his heart.

* * *

6 months later….

Ron paced back and forth in the hospital wing waiting to be told he could go in and see his newly born daughter. Being a month early the medi witches were fussing over Hermione so much that he had been kicked out.

Ron stared at the door.

'She'll be ok Ron, this is Hermione and Ginny in there with her' Harry piped up from wear he sat.

Ron merely nodded in response.

'Come on Hermione that's it push, last time…' Ginny encourage while her hand was being crushed.

'She here, all healthy and fine Mrs. Weasley, we'll just cute the cord 'difindo' there you go' the medi witch said placing the baby girl in Hermione's arms.

'Shall I get the father?' she asked

'Not just yet give me a minute ok?' Hermione panted as the medi witches left the room. She turned to Ginny whose eyes were wide staring at the child.

'Ginny don't ok ill sort it, leave ok?' Hermione said turning to Ginny who nodded in return.

'I'll go get Ron then' she turned and left the room.

Hermione looked down at her little girl, she was beautiful just like her father.

* * *

Draco was waling through his newly bought manor in hill of Scotland. He was followed by another, who's figure was rounded and plum. Moving down the hall Draco turned into his bedroom. The other continued till the next room, also a bedroom closing the door behind.

* * *

DAILY PROPHET:

One month after the birth of the Weasley daughter rose, an announcement was made of the young Draco malfoy's marriage to a women whom he met while on his mission for the ministry… continue to page 13 for full story….

DAILY PROPHET:

Rumors were confirmed today that on the marriage between Malfoy and his wife she was 2months pregnant, the baby is due later this year and is said to be a boy, possible names for this baby have been listed on page…

* * *

Years passed, though Draco never had another child Hermione conceived another, a boy later named Hugo. Year of silence went on between the two families but time was catching up and the babies become toddlers, then children and all children have to attended school. Despite the silence Draco sent a monthly letter in hope. His heart never had fully recovered.

* * *

HAHAHAHAH IS THERE MORE?????

IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW????

WELL YES THERE IS AND THE FUN HAS ONLY JUST BEGAN!

_next time:_

_So its school time for the children._

_And a reunion of sorts._

_People aren't who they appear to be._

_And everyone has there secrets!_

_please review my story i reply to all and if you like this and want to read some of my orginal work go to this web address and message me your thoughts!_

.Com/main/view_item/item_id/1550003


End file.
